


The Reward it Deserved

by goldengan



Series: Mirror [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 06:49:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldengan/pseuds/goldengan
Summary: It’s the day after that deviant’s interrogation. That smug as fuck android saved it from beating itself to death. The hunk of junk got lucky, as far as Gavin was concerned. All he wanted was to put that plastic prick in its place.





	The Reward it Deserved

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rape scene. 
> 
> Don't say I didn't warn you.
> 
> *Part 2 is up*

The plastic savior was wandering the department instead of waiting obediently for Hank. It was obviously a shit excuse for a robot. 

Gavin was in the break room when he saw it shuffling around the other desks. Chen was talking his ear off about something, but he stopped listening. He just couldn’t wrap his brain around what the fuck it was doing. It kept play-acting like it was human, but it’s mannerisms weren’t close enough. Which pissed him off because both of those plastic fucks fooled Gavin last night.

The way it responded and seemed to care about the deviant. How it tried to come between Gavin and the deviant. How it wouldn’t quit until Gavin had to pull a gun on it. They both mimicked human emotions so well. Gavin wouldn’t admit it to anyone else, but it kept him awake.

But now it was lumbering around the desks looking for… something? How could it act human one moment and so stupidly robotic the next? Gavin didn’t like being fooled by anything. Much less a fucking piece of plastic playing as a person.

When it moved towards the interrogation rooms, Gavin followed. He waved off Chen as he left. He’s sure she’d make him pay for it later but, right now, he just had to know what the fuck it was up to.

Gavin found it in the observation room. It was staring, unblinking, through the two-way mirror. That news report about this thing said CyberLife chose its appearance and voice to easily assimilate with police officers. That had to be a fucking joke.

When Gavin first joined the force, he had no idea what it took to be a cop. Hell, he saw much worse now, on a daily basis no less, than whatever broke him back then. Gavin had to claw his way up to prove he could be molded into a proper police officer. The first few years of hazing was near torture, but he made it on the other side. And he’d say he was a better man for it. 

Gavin slammed the door and yelled, “What the fuck are you doing here?”

Of course, it didn’t react. Anyone else would have jumped.

Turning to face him, it said, “Hello, Detective Reed.”

Gavin shook his head and crossed his arms. Seriously? Who would be fooled by this fuckin’ thing? “I wanted to say congratulations! You did one hell of a job.”

It didn’t change its expression, just tilted its head and moved it back again. “I’m aware that my intervention angered you. You should know, Detective, that wasn’t my intent. There was still a use for the deviant. I couldn’t let it self-destruct.”

Gavin smiled. He wondered what it would take for this thing to break? He took a few steps closer. It didn’t move. 

“Never seen an android like you before.” Gavin stared right at the designation on its suit, “What model are you?” That pissed Gavin off in the past. A good starting point. 

A few seconds rolled by, no doubt the thing was choosing an option from its database, and said, “RK800. I’m a prototype.”

Gavin scoffed. That’s what he thought it’d say. He might have to get more creative. “So you machines are gonna replace us all. Wonderful.”

It gave a small smile; probably didn’t understand sarcasm. Being in proximity to Hank should fix that right up. But, until then…

It gave a confused look before doubling over on its knees. Gavin pulled back on its hair, wanting to see its face.

“If Hank hadn’t got in the way yesterday, I would’ve fucked you up for disobeying a human.”

He pulled so hard that it was straining its neck, it was blinking away tears, and it was even hissing a little, teeth gritted together tight. How realistic. 

“Did you think I’d let you off that easily?” Gavin twisted his hand, it let out a groan. At this angle, Gavin could see its lips and throat and wanted nothing more than to make it scream.

He let go of the android and heard it fall to the ground. It didn’t seem to notice that Gavin was pushing a chair underneath the door handle. Low-tech, but Gavin knew it would work. 

It was looking up at him when Gavin turned around. It didn’t say anything, but its eyes were pleading. Gavin wasn’t sure if it could guess what he was planning. Did it ever think to look in the dark recesses of human capability that was readily available on the internet? When this happened to him there were at least ten men. He decided to never actually count, even though he could name and rank every single person that was in that room. 

When Gavin started to unbuckle his belt, it grabbed his hands, “Please don’t.” It was back to sounding like a robot. Almost like it might have known what was riling Gavin up in the first place. 

Gavin didn’t know what the thing was capable of understanding but he decided, even if it didn’t play human again, that he’d still go through with this. There was nothing it could say that would make Gavin stop. It was only fair.

“You won’t scream, you won’t tell anyone, or I’ll have you shut down.” Gavin unzipped his pants. It stared unblinking in his eyes, “And you won’t hurt me in any way, got it?”

“I only take orders from Lieutenant Anderson.”

Gavin decided not to respond to that. 

When he pulled himself out of his pants, it seemed to finally understand the gravity of its situation. It looked like it wanted to scream. Its eyes got big and backed up across the floor. Gavin often wondered, when he did this, if he would be as hard as some of the men were. But the feeling that washed over him when it looked so viscerally frightened… 

Gavin stomped towards him, mostly to keep his pants up, and cornered the thing. It had the audacity to let out a whimper. If Gavin had done that he’d have gotten it worse. He’d be nice to the stupid thing. It didn’t know any better. 

Gavin clenched his jaw, grabbed it by the hair again, and pressed its face on his hard cock. Its nose in his public hair. Gavin couldn’t feel its breath like he thought he might, just the slightly below body temperature of its cheek.

“Remember, don’t scream. Open your mouth.”

At first, it didn’t. It tried to push Gavin away. Gavin chuckled. He wasn’t even in its mouth yet and Gavin was already thinking about buying himself an android for home.

“I thought you said,” Gavin placed his free hand on its shoulder, “that androids don’t feel pain.”

The chatty fuck opened its mouth to respond. Gavin used his free hand to put his fingers in its mouth, pulled down its jaw, and forced himself inside. Pushing his cock hurriedly to the back of its throat, he did wonder why it responded this way? Why was it pulling those faces if it didn’t feel anything? But this wasn’t really about pain: it was about proving who was in power. Gavin put both his hands around its head to continuously pumped himself in its mouth. 

At first, it didn’t move at all. It was knelling there with its mouth open, arms dangling on its sides, and its eyes staring right above his crotch. But, despite its efforts to prove otherwise, it was not a sex toy: it was an android. Gavin knew he could bring himself off in the sex toy position -- the wetness of its mouth and feel of its lips, how it was cool but not cold, was pleasant on its own – but where was the fun in that? And who knows when its owner would come looking for it?

“Move your tongue around.” It didn’t respond right away, but when it did, Gavin had to bite his lip from making a sound. 

He grabbed its ears and started slamming into the back of its throat. Anyone else would be sputtering for breath, clawing at his pants, making noises, making a struggle. But it just knelled there. It didn’t even know how to be mouth raped correctly. 

Unthinking, Gavin said, “Look at me.”

And, when it did, every wall the thing put up was torn down. It could only pretend it wasn’t afraid if it didn’t look at him. Eyes teary and hopeless, with spit all around its mouth, and its fingers digging into Gavin’s thighs: it might as well have been a snapshot of the past.

Gavin’s teeth were clicking and grinding together in a wide smile. He was sure the maddening look was why it tried to push Gavin away again. Its mouth and tongue began to move as if it were trying to say something. The humming vibrated his cock and Gavin came into its mouth. The android didn’t move as Gavin panted, holding its head at the root of his cock. 

Once he felt normal, Gavin let go of the android’s head. It immediately let his cum fall to the ground. Gavin grabbed the back of its neck and forced its face into the spill, “No one can know, dumbass. Clean it!” 

A grainy, buzzing sound emanated from the floor. It was either protesting or asking how, the senseless thing.

“Use your mouth and lick it, you stupid fuck!”

Gavin let go as he watched it, on its hands and knees, lick up his cum. When it looked about done, and Gavin put himself back in his pants, he placed his boot on the back on its neck. He could hear its barely audible pleading and wished he had somehow recorded this.

“When I take my boot off you, you will stand up. I will leave first, then you go three minutes after me.” 

After he released his boot, the android stood slowly. Saliva was all over its lips and chin and it refused to look anywhere but the ground. Somehow, and maybe it was a design choice someone made, its lips were swollen. Gavin might sell his car to get one of these things. 

“Clean yourself up before you leave. You’re a fucking mess.” 

Gavin took the chair from under the door handle and put it back. He did a cursory check of the room and left, making sure to close the door behind him. 

Gavin wasn’t known for making the best decisions when he was sleep deprived, but he couldn’t help but think of this as a success.

**Author's Note:**

> Surprising absolutely everyone, David Cage managed not to include any rape scenes in this game. Once I realized this, my brain immediately led me to Gavin Reed. That guy was a fucking disgrace (I mean, I actually like him but I'm ~~trying to act cool~~ being an ass).
> 
> Part two of the Mirror series is up now 
> 
> you can follow me on my twitter [goldenganjj](https://twitter.com/goldenganjj) for fic updates and fandom nonsense


End file.
